


you're gonna be

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: our definition of perfect [9]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: It just seems a little crazy to Eddie, the fact that she's about to walk out of the hospital with a kid who can't support the weight of his own head and all these doctors and nurses are just going to let her.





	you're gonna be

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know, but I had some time in between studying, and a very sweet guest reviewer asked for more from this 'verse, so here it is. I hope you enjoy! Title comes from the Reba McEntire song by the same name.

“I’m just saying, it’s a little insane,” Eddie pointed out, handing a folded receiving blanket over to her husband as he finished packing the diaper bag. Flynn was asleep in his bassinette next to the bed, blissfully unaware of the fact that he would soon face the outside world. “No one in this hospital really knows a thing about us, and yet they’re all willing to trust us with the life of a kid who can’t even support the weight of his own head. What sense does that make?”

“Well, we’re his parents,” Jamie reminded her, mildly amused by her ranting. “And we’re cops. They probably assume he’s in good hands, which he _is_.” He paused in his work for a moment to press a quick kiss to the side of her head. “We’ve got this, Janko. Stop worrying.”

Eddie drew in a deep breath and nodded once, jerkily. “You’re right,” she agreed, exhaling slowly. “We’ve got this.” She hesitated for a moment. “Why are you so sure of that, again?”

“Because you and I have stopped people from getting blown up together in the past,” Jamie replied evenly, placing the tiny knitted cap his niece had brought by the previous day atop the rest of the items already in the bag and then zipping it closed. “I think we can manage to keep one kid alive for eighteen years. And however many others we have,” he added quickly.

 Eddie smiled nervously. “I’m really glad you believe that, because I think I might be panicking. You know, just a little.”

“We’re going to be fine,” he reiterated, setting the bag aside so that she could climb from the bed. “We’ve got this. And Flynn, well, he’s a Reagan. He’s resilient. We won’t be able to screw him up too badly.”

“Oh, well, that’s comforting.” Still, she smiled as she climbed from beneath the covers and headed for the bathroom, eager to shower and get ready for the day. “Hey, please make sure he’s warm enough,” she called over her shoulder.

“Babe, it’s over seventy degrees out there,” Jamie replied. “I think he’ll be fine.”

“Okay, well, still. Please make sure,” she repeated, closing the door behind her.

It took her less than thirty minutes to shower and get dressed. Her hair still fell onto her shoulders in damp waves when she made her way out of the bathroom, but she couldn’t be bothered to dry the locks, not when there was a baby in need of tending waiting in the next room. And, okay, she knew Jamie had it all under control, but knowing wasn’t enough. She was still new to this whole motherhood thing. Sue her. 

Dr. Callahan reserved a rare smile for them when she came in to check on Eddie and Flynn one final time before approving their release. “Perfect, the both of you,” she assured them as she left the room. “Go home. Enjoy him. And I don’t want to see either of you for the next week, you got it?”

Eddie nodded, staring incredulously after her friend as she left the room. “Is it just me, or does her bedside manner leave something to be desired?”

“Her bedside manner has always left something to be desired,” Jamie returned promptly, carefully lifting Flynn from Eddie’s arms and ridding him of the swaddles he was bundled in before placing him gently in his carrier. “There you go, buddy,” he murmured, moving aside when Eddie came to stand beside him so that she could assist him in the extremely complicated process of making sure their son was buckled in properly. There were a _lot_ of straps and buckles, okay?

Eddie shook her head amusedly at her son’s tiny green onesie, football-printed cap, and matching booties. “I still can’t believe I let you talk me into bringing him home in this.”

“What? He’s a Reagan. Makes him a born Jets fan,” Jamie pointed out.

“I thought the Jets were awful.” Eddie shrugged when he glanced over at her incredulously. “Remember? I asked you to help me with fantasy football that one time, you said you already had one and that it was them.”

“Yeah, I’m allowed to say that. They’re my team,” Jamie explained, his tone suggesting that much should’ve been obvious. “But they’re not yours. Don’t make fun of them,” he warned jokingly.

Eddie widened her eyes playfully. “Oh, I see. So the, uh, the perfect baby boy I just gave you, that wasn’t enough to make up for the fact that one time – _once_ – I cheered on the Patriots, huh?”

Jamie shrugged, smiling amusedly, and then pressed a kiss to her hair. “Hopefully he’ll turn out a Jets fan,” he said, tucking the blanket she handed to him around their son. Personally, he didn’t think the kid needed to be under layers, considering it was no less than seventy-five degrees at the moment, but he wasn’t going to argue with his wife and her mothering hen ways. He then glanced down at her feet and smiled slightly. “Honey, you might want to put some shoes on, there.”

Eddie looked down and cursed quietly. “I thought pregnancy brain was supposed to _wear off_ after the baby came,” she muttered, heading to the other side of the room in her sock-feet and grabbing her sneakers.

“Nope. According to Linda and Erin, you’re stuck with it forever.” Jamie lifted the diaper and hospital bags with one hand and the carrier holding his son with the other, thanking God that Erin and Danny had had the foresight to stop by the previous day and pick up the many, many gifts that’d piled up in the room during their short stay.

“All right,” their nurse said cheerfully, making her way into the room with the wheelchair. She smiled sympathetically when Eddie eyed it with no small amount of disdain. “I know, I know. No one likes it, but it is hospital policy. We don’t want you face-planting on the concrete. That would not be good for anybody.”

“No,” Eddie acquiesced, settling into the chair with a sigh. “It wouldn’t be.”

Jamie placed the carrier carefully in her lap, making sure she had a grip on it before letting go. The nurse smiled as she wheeled them carefully out of the room, down the hall, into the elevator, and, finally, out of the hospital. It was only after Eddie was settled in the back seat while Jamie strapped the carrier into its base next to her that it all finally set in, the fact that they were about to be home, alone, with their newborn son. And, yeah, it turned out the realization was just as terrifying the second time around.

-o-o-o-o-

“Okay,” Jamie murmured, pushing open the front door and allowing Eddie to step inside ahead of him. He followed her in, tightly gripping the carrier in his other hand, and then closed the door behind him. “Hey, you hungry?” he asked, setting the carrier on the floor and then heading for the kitchen. “I think Gramps and Erin gave us enough food to get us through to Thanksgiving, at least.”

“No,” Eddie replied softly, squatting down in front of her son’s carrier and then wincing when it pulled at things that she really didn’t want to be pulled at.

“You okay?” Jamie questioned concernedly, appearing behind her. “You probably shouldn’t be doing that, babe.”

She waved him off. “Some women give birth in this position, Jamie, I’m fine.” She smiled softly when he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I could use some help up, though,” she admitted after a moment. “There’s a chance I might not have thought this position all the way through.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jamie teased with a fond smile. “Just a chance?” He gripped her elbows gently and helped her to stand. “Sit on the couch,” he offered gently. “I’ll get the baby. I promise I will not drop him in the three steps it’ll take to get him to you.”

“I didn’t think for even a minute that you would,” Eddie insisted, watching the process nervously all the same. She smiled down at her son when he was safely in her arms. “Look at him,” she said softly, reverently, glancing up at her husband with that same gentle smile in place. “I know he’s ours, and so we have to think he’s perfect, but just look at him. He’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Jamie murmured in response, settling next to them and wrapping an arm around her. “He really is.”

"Yeah." Eddie exhaled softly, snuggling closer. “It’s good to be home.”

He pressed another kiss to the side of her face, his eyes never leaving the two of them as he pulled away and replied. "It is." 


End file.
